


A Hint

by EnemiesWithBenefits



Series: self insert undertale [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mobtale, Alternate Universe - mafiatale, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masterbation, Phone Sex, Smut, Whichever it is you prefer to call it, cliffhanger ending, mutual masterbation, pre-existing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnemiesWithBenefits/pseuds/EnemiesWithBenefits
Summary: But him wanting a picture wasn’t too bad. It could be worse. He’s asked for worse – done worse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> " _How could he ask you not to cum, and then send **that**?_ "  
>  1,241 words, 6 pages.

                **snas** **  
**                 2:17 AM: oh yeah?

What had you done to get yourself in this mess? It’s not your fault that exactly three months ago an earthquake decided to leave you trapped on the eleventh story of a finance building – that you had quickly learned _wasn’t_ the job you thought it was – and therefor trapped with a certain skeleton.

               **xxxxx**  
               2:17 AM: yaeh

And he just _had_ to play the hero, using his magic – which was illegal – to get everyone out even though the building was perfectly stable. It’d been such a kind but risky gesture, and if he hadn’t been the skeleton he was with the help of so many tight lips, he wouldn’t have gotten away with such a light warning. You hadn’t known then, and he had slipped you his number after the whole fiasco and continued to threaten/embarrass/arouse you at dinner the next night, in a place called New Grillbys – a rather popular speakeasy.

And now…

****

                **snas**  
                2:18 AM: and what’re you thinking about, hm?  
                2:18 AM: me?  
                2:18 AM: my fingers?  
                2:18 AM: my cock?

One hand reaches beneath the elastic of your underwear, two fingers pumping into your cunt with ease, the other holding the brightly illuminated screen of your phone close. You aren’t even sure how it got to this point – in both the sense of tonight turning into _this,_ and your relationship with the well-known mafia member going from strangers to being lovers

                **xxxxx**  
                2:21 AM: fuck sansfuck  
                2:21 AM: can i callplease pls snas

You waited with baited breath, making sure to go slow – he only lived a few blocks away, and if he decided to pop in, you knew he’d be upset to see you getting so far ahead without him. As is you're pushing it, knowing he hasn’t given you much permission to even this much.

But you don’t care – you continue to finger yourself slowly but deeply, curling your fingers in and pressing against your clit with your thumb, feeling your thighs shake and biting your lip between blunt teeth.

                **snas**  
                2:21 AM: i don’t think you deserve it, doll  
                2:21 AM: i bet you’re touching yourself, aren’t you?  
                2:21 AM: and without permission, too?  
                2:21 AM: naughty pet  
                2:22 AM: send me a pic, won’t you?

Fuck. Oh fuck – he knew. Of course he did. When didn’t he? You’re half-convinced he has cameras or _something_ in your apartment, but when you asked that one time, jokingly of course (but actually wanting a serious answer), you’d only gotten a deep laugh as he shook his head and continued to fuck you into the wall.

But him wanting a picture wasn’t _too_ bad. It could be worse. He’s asked for worse – _done_ worse.

                **xxxx** **  
** 2:22 AM: off whwta?

You really were horrible at texting with just one hand, but at least this time your reply was quick. Then again, you could feel yourself getting close – toes curling as you tried to stay quiet, panting shallow breaths from a now bleeding lip. But you knew it wasn’t enough. No, you were far spoiled by now.

You needed more – you needed _him._

                **snas**  
               2:23 AM: you’re smart, aren’t you? send me what i want, and i’ll reward you.  
               2:23 AM: even if you are a slut who can’t follow orders

You groaned out loud at the text, imaging him palming himself through his slacks as he texted you, a familiar blue bulge straining against the fabric. Him, forcing you to your knees with his magic and commanding you to suck him off, him taking solace in your submission and you in his need for only you. Only ever you, as he often was quick to remind.

                **xxxxx** **  
** 2:23 AM: hint

That was fair to ask, considering you’re desperately fucking yourself with three fingers now, nowhere deep, fast, or hard enough to get you over the edge, even with your thumb rubbing at your clit in frantic motions. Your legs won’t stop shaking, and it’s getting hard to breathe as you arch your spine and throw your head back, wanting nothing more than for him to be here, with you, now.

                **snas**  
               2:25 AM: you really must be desperate, huh, kitten?  
                2:25 AM: alright, i’ll give you a hint  
                2:25 AM: but if i find out you’ve cum before i let you, i won’t be happy  
                2:26 AM: [IMAGE.PNG]

The image he sends you is more than you could’ve ever wanted right in this moment, making you moan his name aloud, no longer caring if the thin walls of your apartment did you or your neighbors no justice. He was in his study, sitting in that familiar chair you remember riding him in less than a week ago, slacks unbuttoned and pulled down enough to display a ghostly cobalt cock, an ungloved hand wrapped around it firmly. The familiar, thick length made your inner walls squeeze down as you tried not to cum right then, the feeling of your cunt pressing against your fingers with a new wave of slick driving you insane.

How could he ask you not to cum, and then send _that?_

__

The shot was centered directly on his cock, but you could see in the way he took the picture just how riled up he was. The picture showed his dress-shirt was unbuttoned at the top, exposing pale ivory enamel, sleeves rolled up but also unbuttoned in a familiar lackadaisical manner. He was slumped inward, part of you wishing to see his face in that shot – or, better yet, to with him, face to face, and to watch him come undone.

                **xxxxx** **  
** 2:27 AM: oone second

His answer was immediate –

**snas**  
               2:27 AM: better be quick  
               2:27 AM: i’m growing inpatient

Knowing that you really couldn’t afford to keep him waiting, you stop fucking yourself long enough to sit up and scoot back against your headboard, that way you can take a better picture that you would just lying down. Pulling your underwear down to your ankles, you put your hand back on your cunt, readying the camera. Knowing exactly what he wanted, you made sure to pinch your clit hard as you re-entered with the same three fingers, twisting enough to make you gasp and arch your body forward, snapping the picture with an audible click.

Keeping the hand on yourself where it was, you sent the picture with a few taps, only for your phone to start crying out a shrill tone. You answer it with a simple swipe and place it beside you, hearing nothing but a huffing growl and shuffling clothes, paired with deep breathing and the sound of Sans touching himself at the thought of you.

“you alone?” His voice is thick with arousal, and you bite your lip as you continue to fuck yourself hard, trying to match the thrusting of your fingers to the lewd sounds of him pumping his cock. You take far too long to answer and he growls into the mic, a sound laced with the threatening static of active magic. “fucking answer me, bitch.”

“ye-e-es.” You were crying, letting your body slide forward to lie back on the bed, on your back.

You were so _close._

__

“good.”

And with that, the static through the mic grew sharp, keening, as the call disconnected. There was a sudden weight on your mattress, and you opened your eyes, seeing nothing but the shape of a monster prowling towards you, sharp teeth bared.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a part of a multi-chaptered work that was never finished, now being seperated into parts.
> 
> Tell me what you think!
> 
> Also, if I forgot any specific tags tell me, please!
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr!](http://scripttura.tumblr.com)


End file.
